The present invention relates to a lamp for vehicles, in particular, motor vehicles, with a light source and at least one light-guide arrangement associated with the light source for guiding the light radiated by the light source and coupled into the light-guide arrangement in a specified direction toward an outcoupling point. The lamp further has a light-diverting device in the light-guide arrangement for diverting and/or splitting the light, whereby the light diverting device is formed as a recess in the light-guide arrangement and the diversion takes place by means of reflecting the light on one of the lateral surfaces of the recess.
A lamp of this type is know from DE 197 39 173 A1, which discloses a signal lamp for a vehicle, in particular, a motor vehicle, with a housing, in which at least one light source is disposed, with a light guide in which the light is guided in the direction of a specified light exit opening, whereby the light outcoupling element is associated with a light diverting element, which on its front side, has a depression for diverting at approximately 90° and splitting into two legs the light radiated from the light source, whereby the depression is formed as a groove or slot with groove surfaces.
In particular, the known arrangement is made up of a light guide, in which the light is coupled in via a light source, whereby the light guide has a substantially circular cross section and has a groove or slot on one of its faces. On the lateral surfaces of the light guide, which here serves as a light diverting element, light outcoupling elements are mounted in the region of the groove, in which the light is diverted after striking the groove surfaces. The light outcoupling elements are the visible part of the light.
One disadvantage of this type of construction is the unattractive exterior of the groove, which disturbs the appearance of the light guide, which, for example, can be connected to a ring. It can particularly be provided that the light is lead guided via a light guide, diverted on the groove surfaces, and than guided in a ring-shaped light guide, via which it is outcoupled over the entire ring circumference. The outcoupling point in the ring, therefore, can be seen from the outside by motor vehicle headlights through the cover disk, in particular, when clear cover disks without optics are used based on design grounds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lamp, in which the coupling in- and diverting points do not detract from the appearance.